ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda (2002 Film)
The Legend of Zelda is a 2002 American-Japanese animated adventure comedy film based on the Video games seires. It was directed by Scott O'Brien, produced by Renegade Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, with animation provided by Rough Draft Studios in California and South Korea and TMS Entertainment in Japan. The film features a ensemble cast with Jason Sudeikis and Tia Carrere as the main characters, alongside Keone Young, Chris Pratt, Robin Willems, Jess Harnell, Cree Summer, Fred Tatasciore, Rob Paulsen, Nika Futterman, Mike Mayers, Mary Jo Catlett, Daryl Sabara, Tom Hanks, Tim Alan, Larry Drake, Fred Stoller, Vivica A. Fox, Jessica DiCicco, April Winchell, Jason Marsden, Jeff Bennett, Rodger Bumpass, Hynden Walch, Tom Kenny, Dante Basco, Pamela Adlon, Phil LaMarr, Lara Jill Miller, and John Rhys-Davies. In The legend of Zelda, Link goes out on a journey of twists, Zelda and turns to get back King and Queen's Industries after his second-in-command replacement, Ganondorf. The Legend of Zelda was released on June 26, 2002, by Warner Bros. Pictures. It received generally positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing $486.5 million worldwide against a $76 million budget and later gaining a cult following through television syndication and its home video release. This film along with fellow animated film, Fox's Ice age, Disney's Leo & Stich and Warner brothers's Scooby Doo ''were nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature in 2002, ultimately losing to Jonah A VeggieTales Movie. It was the Second Nintendo theatrical film, first being ''Super Mario Bothers. The film made its television debut on Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon on September 30, 2004, to promote the TV Series based on the 2002 film. Due to its success, the film was spun off into a television series titled The Legend of Zelda Link's life in the City which premiered on October 1, 2004, and beaning the longest running show. A sequel, The Legend of Zelda: Revenge of the King Crystal ''was released on September 8, 2006. Cast Release ''The Legend of Zelda was originally going to be released in Holiday 2001; however, in January of 2000, the date was changed to 2002. This happened because Paramount pictures released Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius in December 2001, Then pushing The Legend of Zelda to 2002. The Legend of Zelda ''premiered in Japan on May 20, 2002, and was theatrically released on June 26, 2002, in the United States and Canada, in Australia on July 14, 2002, and in the United Kingdom on July 26, 2002. The film's theatrical release was preceded by Summer Bummer, a Robot Jones short. Marketing * The film's first teaser trailer was released with ''Jimmy Neutron boy Genius on December 9, 2001, and was also shown before Shrek, Monster's inc, Spirited Away and Walking life. '' * The first theatrical trailer was attached on December 15, 2001, and was shown before ''Jimmy Neutron boy genius. * A second theatrical trailer was attached on March 21, 2002, and was shown Ice age, Lilo and Stich, Stuart Little 2, The Country Bears, Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, Pokémon 4Ever, Tuck Everlasting, and The Santa Clause 2. * TV Spots began to air between May and June 2002. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with various merchandise becoming available throughout 2002, Such as: * Burger King, having put 9 toys for their Kids' Meal in the US and UK. The toys are Link, Zelda, Young Link, King, Evil link and Zelda, Ganondorf, Young Zelda, Navi, and Marin. * in the US and UK Mattel release Action-Figures, Toys and Board Games (Which is shown on here, expect Board Games, along with other characters from the film like Young Link, Evil Link and Zelda, Ganandorf, Young Zelda, Sarria, Link's father, and Link's mother) * in the US and UK Kellogg's cereals have one of 11 Mini Plushes including Link, Zelda, Young Link, King and Queen, Evil Link and Zelda, Ganandorf, Navi, Marin, Young Zelda, Sarria, and Link's father. Home media The Legend of Zelda was released in the United States on DVD and VHS on November 18, 2002. The VHS included the Behind the legend of zelda. The DVD included a new short film titled Game Girls, audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, music videos, production notes, interactive games, and trailers and television spots. The film was re-issued on DVD on September 2, 2006. It includes a movie ticket to its sequel The Legend of Zelda: Revenge of the King Crystal. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on April 30, 2012, to promote the 10th Anniversary of this film. A 4K Ultra HD of this film along with a sequel was released on September 19, 2016, to promote the 30th Anniversary of the Game. On July 1, 2019, The legend of Zelda became available on Netflix. Video game Main Article: The Legend of Zelda (2002) Video Game A video game based on the film was published by Sega and released on May 21, 2002, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Gameboy Color, Game Boy Advance, and Xbox. A PlayStation Version was Planned, But was cancelled For Unknown Reason. Television Broadcasting The Legend of Zelda had its network television premiere on Cartoon Network on Friday, November 12, 2003, at 7:00 pm. It then aired on Disney Channel on June 18, 2004. ABC Family also aired this movie on October 22 of that year. NBC aired this on February 18, 2005. TBS also aired it on Saturday, May 20, 2006. TNT aired this movie on September 19, 2006. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:2002 Category:2002 films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Renegade Animation Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Renegade Animation animated films Category:American Animated Comedy Films